


Sanguinary Ice

by FragileStateofSanity



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileStateofSanity/pseuds/FragileStateofSanity
Summary: "If theirs something I'm doing wrong, can you just tell me what it is?" AU of Jack's past. One Christmas eve, North is making his round and finds a strange boy. He is a strong believer but can't see him, the kid isn't in any of his records. It's like he never existed.





	Sanguinary Ice

I jump on roofs all around a little town delivering presents. Its hard to see much because of the darkness except for Manny’s light. I smile at him before hoping into another house. It fills me with joy just thinking of kid’s reactions when opening their gifts. I’ve been imagining them all year. When I reach the next house, I know somethings off.   
45 Redwood drive has lights on, the house has been empty for years. Someone must have moved in, I didn’t think that was possible considering the condition of the house. The bricks are chipped and practically falling off, windows are cracked, woods rotten; the house looks like it might fall any minute. I can’t imagine what it looks like on the inside.  
From what I can tell, there’s no Christmas tree. But I feel a child, a believer and a strong one at that. I can sense kindness and no violent behaviour. This kid’s a good one, I can feel it in my belly. I didn’t know of him so I don’t know what he likes but I’m sure any present will please him. Besides, there’s a kid on the border of the naughty list that can spare a few.  
I quickly hop into the roof and land in the fireplace, the ashes are still warm but I’m thankful for no flame. The house looks even worse on the inside, mold in the corners, dampness in the air, scuffed up tile floors and mouse droppings scattered everywhere. My nose wrinkles in disgust as the smell of booze hovers in the air.   
I step out onto the ripped carpet to find a man asleep in a dusty chair. He has stubble covering his chin and dark circles under his eyes. A half empty beer bottle grips gently to his hand. I grab it before it falls and set it on a scratched wooden table beside him. The man smells like it rained alcohol and as if he hasn’t taken a shower in months.  
I walk over to a staircase that looks like it could collapse any minute. I touch the splinted rotting wood, If I had time I could fix it but there are worse things to worry about in this house. I look around a little more. The ceiling has bad water damage and the door is missing a few bolts on the hinges.  
My head snaps up when I hear a loose board creak. A boy, no more than five, stands with a stiff posture at the top of the stairs. He has brown hair and matching eyes. His pajamas look dirty and ripped, his eyes are wide and startled looking.   
My breath catches, he’s not supposed to see me. I press my index finger to my lips, begging him not to make a sound. The boy slowly walks down the stairs, wincing when the floor would make a noise. I stay where I am, in case he decides to try and wake up the neighbourhood.   
Instead of stopping, the boy goes right through me. I didn’t expect this so I gasp and back away clutching my chest, I could have sworn he was a believer. I look at the kid in shock, but he just walks to the kitchen. I follow him and lean against the doorway. I feel my chest, it’s been a long time since someone has gone through me.   
The boy pushes his over grown bangs out of his eyes and opens his fridge. The contents are practically none existent. There’s condiments, beer and a couple of apples, the kid grabs the fruit and takes a bite. As if were monitored, the second the boy bit into the red oval; yelling was heard from the living room.  
“JACK!” The kid jumps out of his skin and nearly drops his apple. He quickly swallows his bite before the man comes storming in. “What are you doing!” the man yells with slurred words.  
“I… I… was…” Jack stumbles over his words. “Hungry.” He hangs his head down in what looks like shame.  
“Hungry? Hungry!” The man strides over to Jack and hits the fruit out of his hand making it smash on the ground.   
“I’m sorry,” Jack wines. The man slaps the kid across the face making him fall into the wall. My blood boils, it takes all my strength not to attack him; but he can’t see me. Jack gasps for air and starts to bawl, his cheek already starting to bruise.  
“Shut up and go to your room!” The man yells.   
Jack stands up on knees about to buckle and slowly, leaning against the wall; makes his way to the stairs. He’s blinking constantly trying to clear the tears forming in his eyes that refusing to fall. I clench my jaw; no kid should have to live in these conditions. No kid should have to live with him.  
The man stumbles to the fridge and grabs a beer, opening it on the counter. Fuming, I begin to walk over to be stopped by a hand appearing out of the shadows. “What do you think your doing North?” Pitch asks emerging from the darkness with a smile.  
“He can’t just get away with that,” I state.  
“He can, he will, he has,” Pitch says with a voice like silk.  
“It’s not right!” I practically yell.  
“And what are you going to do North? You can’t even touch him, you have to let it go.” I can feel my face go red.  
“Why are you here anyway Pitch?”  
“Same as you, the kid.” My face falls.  
“Pitch, after all that you’re still going to give him a nightmare?”  
“I have to,” Pitch says with something that sounds like sympathy.  
“No, you don’t,” I say desperately.  
“It’s my job North, the kid has been having nightmares for a couple of years now. If I don’t do them, they happen anyways; at least I can control what they are if I’m here.”  
“Why do you care?” I ask in surprise.  
Pitch sighs. “You and I both know that this isn’t right. I do have feelings, I do feel sympathy, I do feel pity. This kid has a bad life, there’s no doubt about that. He doesn’t need extremely bad dreams to add to his problems.”  
I’m shocked at his words, I didn’t think Pitch cared about anyone but himself. He’s always tried to cause harm but this boy has softened him. This has to be the only kid that Pitch cares about, too bad that he has to be in such a situation.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Pitch says and walks off to the stairs. His footsteps silent on the rotting wood.  
I sigh and walk over to the fireplace. I’ve spent too much time here and am probably behind schedule. I rub my hands across my face, this is going to ruin my night isn’t it? I go up the chimney and jump to the next roof. Mark my words, I’ll see the kid again and make him believe. If he believes, I can help.


End file.
